


Silver and Gold

by ladysugarquill



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Dancing, M/M, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysugarquill/pseuds/ladysugarquill
Summary: Yo digo que es un tesorode plata y oro tu corazón.(I say your heart is a treasure of silver and gold)





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).




End file.
